


Masturbation One-Shots

by Stranger_Scribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Scribe/pseuds/Stranger_Scribe
Summary: Various shorts I wrote in the past about masturbation. Ages of the characters range from high school to college and different entries include different kinks, including incest, urination, exhibitionism and embarrassment.I'll include a note at the start of each chapter summarizing what it contains.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Caught by Brother and his Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, a teenage girl is caught masturbating by her older brother and his best friend, who decide to show her how they do it to make it even. (Age range 15-16, indirect incest)

When I was 15, I had a huge crush on my brother's best friend. They were both 16, ran track, and had great muscular (but not TOO muscular) bodies. Andrew (the friend) was much taller than Ryan (my brother). He loved to play basketball, and would often hang around our house shirtless when their friends were playing basketball.  
  
Seeing him topless and sweaty always got my panties soaked. I'd barely be able to speak around him and would always rush to my room as soon as he left to finger myself.  
  
What was even better was that we were Facebook friends, so I would spend evenings lying on my bed, diddling myself to his hottest pics.  
  
After school, I would usually meet up with Ryan to take some of his stuff home on the bus with me, as he would stick around for track practice and didn't want to leave his bags where they could be stolen. One day, just as I was picking up his stuff and about to leave, I overheard two girls talking with Andrew. "Hey Andrew, I put those pics of us on the beach on Facebook!"  
  
My eyes widened. Sexy new shirtless pics! I could feel my pussy dampen right then and there. The whole bus ride home I was anxious to get onto Facebook and pleasure myself to those new pictures. I squeezed my legs together to avoid anyone seeing my arousal (I was wearing a skirt) and dashed home as soon as I stepped off.  
  
I rushed right into my room and opened up my laptop. Within seconds, my panties were around my ankles and I had two fingers inside my sopping wet snatch. The new pics were so hot! His damp chest glistened in most of the shots. There were even a few where he appeared to have a bit of a tent in his trunks, probably from the girls in bikinis all around him.  
  
My parents were both at work, and Ryan wouldn't be done at practice for another hour and a half, so I didn't even attempt to keep quiet. I was moaning like crazy as my fingers explored my dripping vagina. My skirt was scrunched up as high as possible to avoid staining it with my juices.  
  
I was going slowly. I had all the time in the world, so I didn't want to cum too quickly. I hadn't even so much as brushed my fingers against my clit yet, when I suddenly heard a cough.  
  
I freaked out. I grabbed my skirt and tugged it over my exposed crotch as I flipped into a sitting position. Now facing out into the hallway, I was horrified to see Ryan and Andrew standing just outside my bedroom. "Crap!" I thought. "Practice must have been canceled!"  
  
Ryan was grinning, almost satanically. Andrew was bright red and looked as shocked as I was. Both had tents in their gym shorts. Andrew's was bigger.  
  
I stammered as I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for my actions. Ryan was beginning to laugh. "Aww, Sam, why'd you stop?"  
  
Not wanting to talk to him right now, I got up to close the door. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, I immediately tripped, having forgotten about my panties around my ankles. I was on the verge of crying as I struggled to get back on my feet. "Go away!!!"  
  
I could see that Andrew was really flustered. His eyes were focused on me, but I could tell it was more out of instinct than glee as my brother's gaze was. My eyes moved down to the bulge in his crotch, which seemed to be growing by the second.  
  
Finally, Andrew spoke up. "Dude, we should leave her alone. She obviously doesn't like us watching."  
  
Ryan started laughing again. "Nah. I bet she imagines you watching her every single day. Look." He pointed at my bed. Horrified, I turned to find that my laptop was still on one of Andrew's pics. The one where he seemed to have the biggest bulge. Though it wasn't anywhere near the size of his current tent.  
  
My eyes were watering as I finally got back on my feet. My panties had slipped off my legs during the fall, and despite my anger and embarrassment, I was even hornier than before. I could feel my juices running down my legs from under my skirt.  
  
I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "Get the fuck out!!!"  
  
Andrew started to turn away, but Ryan grabbed him by the arm. "Come on now. If we leave, you'll never get a good look at this." At first, both Andrew and I were bewildered by his comment. But then, my brother reached down and grabbed the bulge in his friend's shorts. Andrew gasped at the sudden action, his face turning an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Dude! Not in front of her!" Andrew grabbed my brother's hand and tried to force it away, but Ryan held on tight. Without taking his eyes away from me, he began to jack his friend's dick through his shorts. Andrew couldn't help but groan a bit as his dick was stroked.  
  
I was speechless. I had never seen a guy touch himself in person before, let alone one guy touch another. My hand instinctively moved back to my crotch and pressed my skirt against my vagina, staining it with arousal.  
  
Ryan was clearly pleased by my reaction. "Tell you what, if you keep going and let us watch you cum, you can watch Andrew blow his load."  
  
At that point, Andrew casually punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up dude! If I'm doing this, then you have to do it too!"  
  
I'm quite my jaw was hanging open at this point, and my vagina was probably a waterfall.  
  
Andrew stammered. "That is, if Sam wants to do it!"  
  
By now, I figured there was no point in arguing. My legs were streaked with my arousal and they had already seen me fingering myself with my butt up in the air for a good five minutes. Defeated, I sat back on my bed and scrunched my skirt back up, again exposing my pussy.  
  
"I'm not starting until you take your shorts off."  
  
Andrew had begun to slip his shorts off when Ryan stopped him again. "No way. We're not doing anything until you strip naked."  
  
I put my arms over by chest and grimaced. "That's no fair! You never said anything about that!"  
  
Ryan laughed again and stroked his cock a bit. "I said you could watch him cum. I didn't say he'd be taking his clothes off. Now either you show us your tits, or all you get to see is a stain form in his shorts."  
  
I stammered for a bit, trying to come up with an argument. Unfortunately, he had gotten me. Pouting, I unbuttoned my skirt and let it fall off my feet. I quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head, leaving myself in nothing but a pink bra. Reluctantly, I reached back to undo the clasp. Just before letting it fall, I childishly stuck my tongue out at my dick of a brother. My bra dropped to the floor, and the two boys took a good long look at my smallish B-cups.  
  
Ryan continued to smile as Andrew's shocked expression once again overtook his face.  
  
Feeling a bit more daring now that I had nothing to hide, I spread my legs as wide as I could, giving them an uninhibited look at my bare pussy.  
  
Ryan laughed again at my shamelessness. "Wow, I didn't think you'd actually do it!" As he expressed his amazement, he lifted his t-shirt over his head, exposing his admittedly sexy chest. Andrew followed his example, peeling away his own sweaty tee, followed by both of them stepping out of their loose gym shorts.  
  
Now they were standing in nothing but their socks and plaid boxers. My brother was quick to drag his red and block pair to the floor, giving me my first look at his six-and-a-half-inch boner. The swollen mushroom cap was already glistening with precum, and he jacked it a bit as he nudged his boxer-clad friend with his elbow. "Come on man. You agreed too!"  
  
Andrew swallowed hard, then closed his eyes and dragged his blue and green plaids all the way down. As the waistband reached his head, his massive seven-and-a-half-incher sprang upwards and then bobbed up and down until he gripped it with his left hand. The tip was swollen and deep purple. Even better, the entire shaft was coated in precum.  
  
Clearly as embarrassed as I was, Andrew began fapping as quickly as possible. "Let's just get this over with." Ryan shrugged and started to pump his own shaft.  
  
I was amazed at how different their cocks looked. Ryan's was shorter but much thicker. The head was pinkish and stuck out from the shaft like the top of a mushroom. The whole thing curved upward. Andrew's was long and a little thinner. The head was purple and swollen, but looked about the same thickness as the rest of his cock. It stuck out almost perfectly perpendicular to his body. Both had pubes, but my brother had a much fuller bush.  
  
"Hey, touch yourself already!" My brother's complaint snapped me back to reality, and I dug my fingers back into my snatch. Despite doing the exact same motions as earlier with my laptop, masturbating somehow felt ten times better while watching two guys stroke their members.  
  
Seeing how horny Andrew looked, I decided to put on a show. With my free hand, I began to pinch one of my nipples, making my small tit bounce a bit. Two of my fingers already deep inside, I rubbed my middle finger against the tip of my clit, eliciting a deep moan. This clearly had an effect on Andrew, as he began pumping even faster.  
  
Ryan was going at a much slower pace, clearly savoring the experience. "Jeeze, slow down man! You never rush like this in the locker room!"  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. The two of them had jacked off together before? And in school?! With this new image in my head, I couldn't hold back any longer. I put all of my strength into rubbing my clit until I reached the point of no return. I threw my head back as my entire body shook with pleasure. My whole hand was coated in juice, and I knew there must have been a puddle on the edge of my bed.  
  
Seeing me orgasm must have been too much for Andrew, as he lost control only a couple of seconds later. He let out a deep groan as his cock began pulsating. Four thick ropes of cum fired out of his swollen head, two landing on my bedsheets, one on the floor, and the fourth flying the furthest, leaving a streak of hot jizz on my thigh.  
  
Ryan sighed as he continued pumping at his steady pace. "You two are hopeless."  
  
As I recovered from my orgasm, I traced my finger through Andrew's mess. Though I was a little hesitant, I brought it to my lips and licked it all off. "Eww, salty!"  
  
Ryan laughed at my comment as Andrew blushed again, his spent member already beginning to stiffen again.  
  
I giggled a bit and that seemed to calm Andrew down. "Wanna get some snacks?" I rose to my feet and walked up to my naked crush. "We can do this again later." Not really giving him a chance to answer, I gave his sticky cock a quick stroke and then dragged him by the arm down the hallway. "And then maybe you can tell me what Ryan meant by "in the locker room?"  
  
Ryan ended up finishing himself off using my computer and pics of the bikini-clad girl who took those pictures. Since then, the three of us have masturbated together after school every day they don't have practice.  
  
I've also learned everything about the locker room. But I'll let my brother tell that one someday.


	2. Jerking off in the School Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school freshman jerks off with an upperclassman in the boys' locker room. (Age range 14-16, Male x Male)

In my very first year of high school, I was having trouble adjusting to taking gym class with girls. I had gone to a private boys' school until eighth grade, and a lack of money put me into a public high school for the rest of my education.

While I was mostly okay with interacting with the young women in the rest of my classes, watching them run around in tiny shorts and tank tops (sometimes without bras) was overstimulating to me. Even worse was how visible my boner became when wearing loose basketball shorts over my boxers.

One day in October, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had woken up late and thus been unable to take care of my morning wood before rushing to the school bus, and the bulge in my gym shorts upon seeing an especially bouncy girl was refusing to let up.

Barely able to move without making my erection incredibly obvious, I decided to tell my teacher I wasn't feeling very well and that I wanted to go to the nurse. He wrote me a pass and sent me back to the locker room. Upon getting there, I realized how incredibly quiet the spacious room was during the middle of gym class. I was completely alone, and would be for a good forty minutes still (classes were around an hour and a half, and rotated in blocks of four classes a day).

Already stripped down to my boxers and with my dick still standing straight up, I decided to get in the showers and rub one out. After taking one final thorough look around to ensure my privacy, I stuffed my boxers in my backpack and headed for the showers, which were set against the north wall with a short barrier separating them from the rest of the room. The barrier only reached up to about waist level, and the showers extended to each wall of the room past the barrier, so even then showering wasn't usually very private.

I turned on the water, waited for it to warm up and bit and then began to stroke my rock hard member. It had reached maximum stiffness from the excitement of jacking off in such a public place and it felt amazing to just pump the shaft in the steamy open room. I had taken a spot close enough to the end to see the gym entrance but far enough in to be behind the barrier. If anyone were to come in unannounced, I would be able to stop quickly enough and just pretend I was washing off the sweat before heading to the nurse.

My strategic position turned out to be completely pointless, because soon I became so enveloped in excitement and arousal that I was leaning against the shower wall and closing my eyes tightly as I stroked away. So enveloped that upon opening my eyes, I found another boy had managed to walk right up to the barrier while I wasn't paying attention.

I immediately removed my hand from my penis and attempted to cover it with both hands. It was no easy feat in my condition. The boy was around half a foot taller than me, had short black hair, and was wearing gym shorts, his shirt already off. He was drenched with sweat.

He was leaning forward, his hands resting on the barrier and grinning at me. I was speechless and freaking out inside my head. He looked like a junior at least. Was he going to tell anyone?

Clearly enjoying my shocked expression, he laughed and stepped away from the barrier, then finally said something. "Wow, you've already started sneaking in here?" I was confused and became even more so when he stripped his own gym shorts off, followed by his plaid boxers. "You're a freshman, right? Most guys don't work up the courage to try until the end of their first year."

Now just as exposed as me, he walked around the barrier and turned on a shower head two spaces from mine. It was then I noticed he was already half-hard. I finally managed to find my voice and responded. "What are you talking about?"

The kid laughed again as he stepped under the water. "Jacking off in the locker room, moron!" He leaned over and punched me in the arm. "Is this your first time?"

Still a bit confused, I nodded. He laughed again and, without the least bit of shame, began to stroke his stiffening rod. "Did you think you were the only one who thought of this? Guys do this all the time!"

Though still embarrassed, I figured I could stop trying to hide my cock, as he certainly wasn't going to stop displaying his. Feigning washing my chest and legs, I decided to ask him to elaborate. "Like, how many guys?"

He groaned a bit as his cock stiffened completely. "I don't know. Do you think I stand around counting them?" I shrugged my shoulders. He sighed and shook his head. "Probably like half of the guys in the school. Around ten at most at the same time." The figure shocked me. "All those guys skip gym and just masturbate in here?!"

He leaned his shoulder against the shower wall and faced me, stroking very slowly. "Yeah, duh. Now stop wasting time and get to jacking. It's really f***ing awkward if I'm the only one rubbing my junk."

Realizing I was still at full-mast, I slowly returned my now soapy hand to my cock and started pumping away again, now rushing to finish so I could get out of there. Fighting to keep my eyes off of the kid's bouncing balls and meat, I focused on cumming as fast as I possibly could.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, holding it in place. Still quite insecure about my sexuality, I flinched and stepped back. He rolled his eyes. "Dude, this is going to be a really shitty four years if you don't get used to fapping with everyone else. Slow down."

I still couldn't move. Without warning, he stepped within inches of me and pulled my hand into a handshake. "What's your name?"

I paused for a second before deciding it couldn't hurt to tell him. "...Chris."

He shook my hand. "My name's Matt, and I am so f***ing horny right now. It's obvious you are too. Will you just lighten up and jack off with me?"

Finally feeling a bit more comfortable, I nodded and shook his hand again. Grinning, Matt stepped back under his shower head and leaned back against the wall. I did the same under my stream, and both of us started stroking our rods slowly with about the same rhythm.

About ten minutes later, I was ready to shoot, and my groaning and shaking legs gave that away to Matt. He walked up beside me and turned me to the right. "Think you can shoot farther than me?" He sped up his own stroking as I hit my climax. Holding my legs together, I shot three ropes of cum across the showers. The furthest stopped just short of the drain two shower heads from mine. Matt laughed again. "I can beat that without even trying!" He beat his meat as hard as he possibly could for the next minute and a half before blowing a massive load of spunk, the second shot reaching past the drain three showers from us.

Breathing heavily, he leaned against the barrier and slid down to the floor. Still reeling from my own orgasm, I sat down against the shower wall facing him.

I wiped the sticky residue coating my fingers on my chest, letting the water wash it away. "That was...different."

Matt grinned as he rubbed his own spunk into his hair. He stood back up and went to wash up a bit before getting dressed. I did the same.

As we turned off the showers and headed for our lockers, he slapped me on the back. "You were lucky it was just me today. Some of the seniors can get really hands-on with the other guys."

I shook a bit as I realized how much worse this could have turned out than I had planned for. As I pulled my t-shirt on, my dick still hanging out from the bottom, I decided to ask about the future. "Are you going to do this again soon?"

Matt laughed again. "Wanna do it again Friday? I'll bring friends!"


	3. Free Night in the Dorm Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College freshman strips down during a small party and ends up masturbating by herself and with a boy for a small audience. (Ages 18+, Male x Female mutual masturbation, slight embarrassment and exhibitionism)

Note: Although there was alcohol at this party, I did not drink any and neither I nor the guy I fooled around with were intoxicated.

Last year was my freshman year of college. At my school, right before final exams, there are two "quiet days" during which campus is really boring and silent while everyone is studying. At the end of that second day is something called "Free Night."

Free Night, officially, is a night to unwind before finals during which most on-campus food is discounted and during which "reasonable partying" is allowed in the dorms.

Technically, that means food and music in the dorm lounges, but the RAs tend to be very lax about it and let people get away with a little drinking and some over-the-top partying.

My very first semester, I stayed in my dorm room through the night as I was too shy to really party. During my second semester, however, I had made a lot more friends that convinced me to join them.

During the festivities, two of my friends got quite rowdy and ended up stripping down to their panties. Both of them soon started pulling on my clothes and begging me to strip with them.

We were in the third floor lounge of our dorm, with only a few guys and girls hanging out and I figured "what the hell" and let them strip me to my panties as well. Eventually, we were all sitting on the couches watching three other guys and a girl playing Mario Kart while we were all screaming like crazy.

I was sitting next to a really hot guy a year older than me, and I noticed he kept looking at my tits. It was around then that one of my friends sneaked up to my legs and pulled down my panties.

At first, I freaked out and covered myself. But my friends were laughing and pulling my hands away, telling me to "live a little."

While I was still embarrassed, I did move my hands and expose myself completely to the room, and I started feeling more confident as the others were telling me how great I looked.

Soon, both of my friends had started grinding up against guys and were being fingered. They were on display for everyone in the lounge and were clearly having the time of their lives.

It was then that the hot guy next to me tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him and he asked "Can I finger you?" At that point I was soaking wet from watching my friends get it on, but I was too embarrassed to start masturbating in front of everyone.

He saw that I was unsure and reassured me that he'd be gentle. So I nodded and moved his hand to my pussy. He began to thrust two fingers inside me, slowly at first, but eventually speeding up. There were a few guys watching us, but not as many as were watching my friends, who at this point were jacking off the guys they were with as well.

As the guy got faster, I began to buck my hips against his hand and started rubbing my clit as well. It felt amazing having a guy do it to me in front of so many people. Eventually, the guy unzipped his jeans and took out his dick, which was clearly throbbing, and began to jack off with his free hand.

I felt bad that he had to do it himself, so I moved his hand away and got on my knees in front of him. I pulled down his jeans, exposing his tight black boxer briefs, and then climbed onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and began grinding my drenched pussy against his swollen cock. He continued to stroke it and started rubbing the tip hard against my clit, but without putting it inside me.

At that point, there were a few guys cheering him on (at which point I learned his name was Eric), and my two friends were whistling and shouting my name as well. Wanting to show me off a bit more, Eric lifted me up and turned me around so that my front was visible to everyone. Now the whole group could see his sticky cock massaging my pussy lips.

It wasn't long after that I began to feel my climax approaching. I began to bounce up and down a bit, grinding hard against his dick. We both began to moan like crazy. Finally, I began to cum, letting out one long moan as he held me tight against him. Not long after he shot his load all over my stomach and tits.

A bunch of the guys and girls applauded when he came. Eventually, things started to quiet down as couples went back to their rooms to have some sex in privacy. Me and Eric eventually fell asleep on the couch, all sweaty and coated in juices and cum, and stayed there until around 3 in the morning, when one of the RAs (Eric's cousin in fact), told us to get to bed before one of the maintenance people saw us.

Luckily, neither of us had any exams that day.


	4. Peeing with my Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister and brother pee and masturbate in front of each other due to a broken toilet forcing them outside, sister also gives her brother a handjob (Brother-sister incest ages 14-16, urination, slightly dubious consent)

Earlier this past summer, the plumbing at our house got screwed up somehow. My dad called the plumber before leaving for work in the morning, and he assured my brother (Alex - 16 years old) and I that the guy would be here to fix it by eight.

Unfortunately, he had a ton of stuff going on at work, and he probably wouldn't be back until long after midnight, leaving the two of us alone with no working facilities. At first, we figured we could just ask our neighbors if we could use their bathrooms, but after going through the hassle twice each (plus realizing quite a few of them weren't home), we got tired of it. Even worse, it was a hot day and we were drinking quite a lot of liquids, so we needed to pee a lot.

It was Alex that suggested we just pee in the shower. I don't exactly understand the intricacies of plumbing, but apparently whatever was screwed up with the toilet wasn't affecting the shower, so we figured that was the best plan.

Every time we had to pee, we'd strip down and start the water. Then I'd crouch in the tub and let it out. While it was a bit annoying to have to strip down beforehand and then dry off and dress afterward every time, it wasn't as bad as going out in the heat searching for friendly neighbors every so often.

Realizing it did take quite a bit longer than usual though, the two of us started trying to hold it for as long as possible. It wasn't long before it became sort of a competition. We'd both drink a lot of water or soda, then sit on the couch and watch TV until one of us couldn't hold it any longer. At that point, we'd make a mad dash for the bathroom. At one point, Alex held it so long that by the time he gave in, he didn't even bother to strip before jumping in the water, deciding he'd rather soak his clothes in water than in his own piss.

For most of the day, I was "winning." Eventually, the plumber called us to let us know he'd be a little late, not arriving until after nine. Realizing we had a bit of extra time, Alex decided he was going to take an actual shower now. I immediately objected, as I hadn't gone in a while. He told me I could probably hold it for another fifteen minutes.

Of course, being the jerk of an older brother he often is, his shower was taking way longer. He had already been in there almost a half hour when I realized I was going to burst. I rushed in there and yelled at him to get out.

He laughed and told me I was losing my touch, and that I could hold it for another five minutes. I told him to get out again, and he refused. He said that if I really needed to go that badly, I could just get in and do it.

At first I shouted "No way!" Unlike him, I most definitely needed to get my pants off to pee, and there was no way I would let him see me half-naked. I also had no intention of seeing him completely nude. After an agonizing minute of waiting however, I realized he had no intention of getting out until I had either stepped into the tub or wet myself outside.

As angry as I was that he was getting his way, I hurriedly stripped down and jumped in. Trying to avoid looking at Alex, I pushed him to the back of the shower and stepped into the stream. In that single moment however, I got an eyeful of my brother's dick. It was rock hard and he had his right hand wrapped around the shaft.

As if he wasn't enough of an asshole right now, he was seriously masturbating while screwing with me. I tried to get the image out of my head while I squatted next to the drain and finally let all of my pee out. It was no use, I could hear the sound of his slick soapy hand moving up and down his member.

Although I hate to admit it, my brother is pretty hot. He goes to the gym nearly every day and his body is amazing, though not overly muscular. I wasn't even close to finishing as I had drank a ton of soda. Even worse, the pee was splashing back against my crotch and kind of turning me on.

So, with the winning combination of boredom and arousal, I couldn't help but turn and sneak a peek at my naked brother. And of course, as soon as I did, I realized he had been sneaking a peak at me. He was stroking himself very slowly and clearly enjoying the view. We both froze up as we caught each others' eye. I wanted to scream at him for being a pervert, but I knew that would be so hypocritical. We just ended up staring at each other for a good minute and a half, both turning bright red, at which point I realized my stream had finished.

I turned back around really quick, splashed some water against my pussy to clean any extra pee off of it, and then rushed out of the tub as fast as possible. It was only after I had grabbed a towel and dried myself off that I realized my clit was practically throbbing. I rubbed the towel between my legs and discovered that most of the wetness down there wasn't from the shower. Even worse, my brother had begun to grunt as I heard the sound of his fist colliding with his wet crotch increase in frequency.

Before I knew it, I had rushed out of the bathroom, not even bothering to pick up my clothes, and dove onto my bed. Without even thinking I thrust two fingers inside my cunt and started pumping them in and out. I was desperately in need of an orgasm, and I only lasted about two minutes before I finger-fucked myself to climax.

I just lied there on my back, my thighs still sticky, until I heard the bathroom door open. Alex walked out, now wearing a pair of basketball shorts that had a bit of a tent in them. I sat up, too out of it to think about covering myself up. He blushed and averted his gaze, then threw me my clothes. He immediately turned toward his bedroom, his hand starting to hover in front of his crotch.

It took me another minute before the insane amount of embarrassment finally hit me. I had watched my brother jack off, to the sight of me peeing while completely naked no less! And then that turned me on so much that I fingered myself! I felt so screwed up right then. I locked my door and got dressed and then just decided to lie in bed.

I eventually heard the plumber come to the door and Alex let him in. The guy was there for maybe an hour and a half. I couldn't really hear what he was saying to my brother whenever they talked, but the guy made a lot of noise in the bathroom.

Once I had heard him leave, I finally worked up the courage to face Alex again. Before I could even make it to his bedroom though, I passed by the open bathroom door and practically screamed. The toilet tank was open, and pieces of piping and other stuff were lying around both on the floor and in the bathtub. The shower drain itself was also removed and lying on the floor.

I ran straight to Alex's room. Before I could even get a word out he explained. "The guy said we've got some big problem, so he had to shut off all of the water. He'll be back tomorrow to fix it."

I didn't understand how he could be so nonchalant. "So, what do we do about... you know?" We obviously weren't going to pee in the tub if there was no water to wash it down the drain. And there was no way we'd bother our neighbors in the middle of the night.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Duh. We do it outside." And that was apparently all he had to say.

"Uh, you can do it outside. But there's no way I can!"

I don't remember the details exactly, but he essentially argued that if I could squat to pee in the shower, then I could squat to pee in the backyard. I told him that it's not the same, and that it's gross and dark out there. But he just said the only other choices were to hold it or to wet myself.

Lost for words, I stormed off back to my bedroom and slammed the door. I looked at the clock. It was almost 11. I should just try to sleep and by the time I woke up, it would be more appropriate to ask the neighbors. Or better yet, I might end up sleeping in and wake to find the plumbing had already been fixed.

Unfortunately, my nerves got to me. I found myself lying awake an hour and a half later with my bladder feeling full again. At that point, I was trying desperately to think of any option besides going outside. I thought of maybe peeing in a bottle or heading back to the tub and squatting directly above the drain. I realized my aim was too terrible for either of those to be good plans.

Without any running water, I wouldn't be able to run the washing machine. If I just gave in and peed myself right there, I'd probably have to throw my shorts and panties away since the urine would set in long before I could clean them. i really liked those shorts. That was not an option.

With every passing second I felt more and more desperate to let it all out. I ended up getting out of bed and pacing the hallway. Wondering how much time had passed, I checked the clock in my bedroom to see how much longer I would have to wait. It was 12:50. All of twenty minutes had passed in what felt like an eternity. There was no way I could hold it until morning.

I finally gave in and knocked on Alex's door. My brother opened it wearing nothing but a pair of tight gray boxer briefs. There was quite a prominent bulge. Turning my eyes away, I rushed to get the words out. "WillyougooutsidewithmesoIcanpee?"

He stared at me for a second and then rubbed his eyes. "...what?"

I groaned. "I need to pee really badly. Go outside so I won't have to be alone."

He rolled his eyes and started to close his door. "We have a porch light you know. Go by yourself."

I pushed the door open again and grabbed his arm. "Pleeeeease!!" I tried to look as pathetic as possible. Against my better judgement, I pressed my chest up against his bare body. I could feel him stiffen down below.

He sighed and pushed me away. "Whatever. I was gonna wait a bit before going myself, but if you really need me..."

Triumphant, I followed him out our back door. He turned on the porch light and we both stepped down into the grass. Luckily, the light didn't go very far, so any neighbors who happened to be looking out their windows couldn't see anyone off the porch.

Alex immediately headed for the opposite side of the yard. Though it was dark, I could see him spread his legs to get started. Just like in the shower, I headed the opposite way and faced away from him. I took off my bottoms and crouched down, finally relaxing as I let out another powerful stream.

I was around 10 seconds into my stream when I realized I couldn't hear anything coming from Alex. Not wanting a repeat of earlier, I elected to keep facing away. "I thought you had to go too?"

Alex groaned. He sounded uncomfortable. "Yeah, I just haven't started yet." He let out another grunt, and then I heard a quick stream of piss that stopped almost immediately. A couple of seconds later, he made another noise and there was a second stream that lasted only a split second longer than the previous one. Following that one, I could hear Alex breathe really heavily.

Not even halfway finished with my own stream, I started to get worried. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Why?" He didn't even bother to answer the question.

"You keep starting and stopping. It sounds like it hurts."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he let out a louder grunt and what sounded like a more powerful stream shot out. This one lasted maybe two seconds before being cut off. He wheezed a bit following that one.

"...Alex?"

"I have a boner, okay?!" He finally blurted that out.

My stream beginning to slow, I slowly pivoted so that I could face him without getting any piss on my feet. "So? Jack off."

He groaned. "I can't. It hurts too much when I really have to pee."

As I reached the last few drops of urine, I realized I had nothing to clean myself with. I stood up and reluctantly wiped my own hand across my pee-stained vulva, then wiped that on my thigh. "So wait until it goes down."

He took a deep breath and then let loose another painful stream. "It's not gonna go away."

Still naked from the waist down, my curiosity was getting the better of me, and I started to cross the yard. "So what are you gonna do?"

Alex was getting frustrated at me at this point. "I'm gonna keep spraying out burning piss in small bursts until I'm all out!"

Learning that it burned made me feel like crap. "This is my fault, isn't it?"

Alex sighed. "No. I'm always hard at night."

Losing all inhibition, I sped up my pace and marched right over to him. Not thinking, I stepped directly in front of him and felt a warm puddle of urine under my feet. My eyes grew wide as I saw his swollen cock pointed directly at me. It was completely rigid and covered in thick veins. The head was swollen and turning purple. It was constantly dripping urine.

Surprised, he backed away. "What the hell?"

I reached out and gripped his cock with my right hand. "Liar. You're hard because you watched me pee in the shower earlier and because I rubbed my tits on you a few minutes ago."

Not sure exactly what it would accomplish, I started to stroke his shaft. To my surprise, it felt completely dry. Aside from the beads of piss escaping from the tip, he had no lubrication whatsoever.

Realizing that's why it hurt so much to jack off, I reached down with my free hand and thrust my fingers inside my cunt. Now sticky with my juices, I retracted them and rubbed them first over Alex's swollen head and then across most of the shaft.

Alex was visibly shaking, but he wasn't moving away from me anymore. "This is so fucked up! Stop touching it!"

I returned my fingers to my pussy to re-lube them. Once I had applied another coat of my juices, I started to jack him off with my right hand. "Shut up! You jerked off in the shower while watching me pee!"

He tried to stifle a moan as I beat him off. "I was already doing it before you got there! That doesn't count..."

I sped up the handjob while using my free hand to start rubbing my clit. "You know what's really fucked up? That got me soaking wet! I went in my room and I fingered myself while thinking of you..."

I have no idea why I decided to blurt that out. It seemed to get to him though, as he didn't say anything else for the rest of the handjob. He kept grunting and moaning as I felt him finally start to make his own lube. It wasn't even two minutes before the first rope of hot cum splashed against my arm. Surprised, I pulled my arm away. This removed the only obstacle that would have kept the next two shots from hitting my face.

Still super horny and a little in shock, I wiped the cum off my face and stared at it. Before his cock even got a chance to soften, a powerful stream of piss fired out, splashing against my shoulder for a second before I moved out of the way.

Alex quickly gripped his dick to focus the warm spray directly in front of him. The noise he made as the stream increased almost sounded like an orgasmic moan. I couldn't stop staring as I realized his stream was hitting the fence from about six feet away.

He must have realized what I was thinking. "...I really had to go."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. As I finished watching him, I absentmindedly continued to finger myself, but Alex didn't say anything about it.

Once he was finished, my brother shook his dick and put it back away in his boxer briefs. "Sorry for splashing you. Once I shot my load, there was no way to hold it back."

I forgave him and we finally went back inside. After a few minutes, we felt really embarrassed about everything we did and we promised each other not to bring it up again.

We both went the rest of the night without peeing and the next morning we used a neighbor's bathroom before the plumber arrived. Everything got fixed and we were back to using the toilet by noon.

Though the two of us haven't done anything that weird and intimate since, I have gone into the bathroom to pee while he's in the shower, and I can clearly hear him fapping as I let my stream flow.


	5. Giving the Pizza Delivery Girl a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young adult surprises his pizza delivery girl by answering the door naked and with an erection, then gives her a show when she asks to watch. (Ages: 18+, clothed female nude male, exhibitionism, eating cum on food)

A few months ago, I discovered one of my favorite masturbation stories: "Answered the Door Naked," in which a guy greets first a delivery man and then a pizza delivery girl totally naked, the latter with a full boner. After reading it and jacking off to it repeatedly, I decided I had to try the same thing.

A local pizza place had a really cute girl that I guessed was either my age or slightly older as a delivery driver, and I became obsessed with imagining her seeing my throbbing erection when I answered the door. It took a few tries before I managed to get a pizza delivered by her, and having to throw clothes on and wait a few days for another delivery each time was agonizing, but there finally came a day when I saw her stepping out of the car outside my front window.

Each time I made a delivery order, I would immediately strip totally naked and "prepare" myself on the couch, slowly stroking myself to either porn, masturbation stories, or my own fantasies. On the day she finally showed up, I had pleasured myself to exaggerated fantasies of the scenario in progress, including being unable to hold it in upon answering the door and accidentally firing my load all over her (Not that I'd ever really do that!)

I had brought myself to the edge three times already by the time she rang the doorbell, just barely stopping my orgasm. As I walked over to the door, my prick was a full 6 1/2 inches and standing straight up, with so much precum oozing from the tip that the entire shaft was glistening. Just bobbing up and down as I walked to the door made it ache for release.

Just as I reached the door, I got a sudden case of cold feet, and I began to worry about the possibility of her freaking out because of how blatant my display might look. I decided I'd try to "cover" it a bit, not totally but enough to make it look like I was trying. I reached down and cupped my balls with my left hand, so that my wrist and lower arm were pressing the rigid shaft against my stomach. The tip and the edge of my shift were still totally visible though.

Finally, I opened the door. Her eyes immediately went as wide as possible and she jerked her head away, turning to the receipt and the bag. She acted like she had only turned away to read off my order, but it was so obvious she was trying to pretend she hadn't noticed. I had paid via credit card, so I had to sign the receipt, and that presented a new problem. With my left hand pinning my dick in place, I was having quite a bit of difficulty holding the receipt to sign it.

That's when I got my first big surprise. As I was fumbling with the paper and pen, she finally turned to look right at me for the first time since I had opened the door. Her eyes were glued to my barely hidden erection and she let out a deep sigh. "Do you want to, like, go get rid of that? I'll wait."

I was shocked to hear her indirectly ask me to go finish playing with myself. Not wanting to drag out the interaction and risk getting her mad, I choked out a stuttering "y-yeah, sure" and handed her back the receipt and pen. As I finally moved my left hand as I started away, I realized her eyes never left my crotch as she took back the paper.

As soon as I was out of sight of the door, I rushed to the bathroom in the nearby hallway and started stroking my aching penis. I horribly mistimed my speed and ended up firing my load all over the bathroom floor before I was even halfway to the toilet. The cum however, had made it all the way across the bathroom, white glistening streaks across the entire length of the floor. It was the biggest load I had ever shot, and I was gasping for breath as my legs began to shake a little.

It took me a second to remember I had left the girl at the door and rushed back out. As I took the receipt back I noticed a look of surprise on her face as she looked down at my softening member. I figured she must have expected me to put some shorts on or something before I came back, so I apologized for my continuing nudity as she handed me my pizza.

It was only after a very awkward mutual "Have a nice evening..." that I closed the door and looked down, realizing my cock was still leaking a bit of cum and the white fluid was dripping down my thigh. Needless to say, I was rock hard again within minutes, and actually jerked off on the couch while enjoying my pizza.

It wasn't even a day later when I decided I had to do this all a second time. The girl was so stunned the first time that I was aching to know what she'd say if she caught me mid-masturbation again.

And so a second cycle of orders began. This time it took six orders before I managed to get the girl again. I began to wonder if I was just unlucky, or if she was actively avoiding making deliveries to my house. But I persevered regardless and there finally came an evening on which I spotted her emerging from the car as I passively stroked my once-again throbbing member.

I decided to use the same strategy of covering my cock with my left arm, worried that if I flaunted it this time she might realize I was doing this on purpose. My penis was just as rigid and sticky as last time when I opened the door, and this time her look of surprise was joined by a gasp of "Oh God...!"

Her reaction immediately made me worry I had pushed my luck this time, and I pulled my right hand over my dick as well. I started to apologize and asked if I should go take care of it real quick and then put some clothes on before taking the pizza. While I was worried that she might be angry at me, I also really wanted the thrill of finishing myself off in the bathroom while she's waiting just feet away, knowing exactly what I'm doing.

I got an even bigger shock this time when she refused. "Actually, this is my last delivery. Why don't I just come in this time and you can finish right here?" This time I was the one who was stunned. I was frozen in place as I asked, "S-seriously?!"

There was a slight pause as she continued to stare at my naked body before I backed away from the door and stuttered out an invitation into the living room. She immediately walked over to the couch and made herself comfortable, dropping the pizza bag on the coffee table in front of her. I closed the door and then turned to stand on the other side of the table, my legs turning to gelatin again as the reality of the situation hit me.

My hands were still pressed tightly against my dick when she asked "Well, are you gonna do it?" I gradually dropped them to my sides, giving her her first clear view of my throbbing cock. I took a deep breath before raising my left hand to grasp my shaft, before I realized I would need to get some tissues ready to catch what would surely be my biggest load yet.

I was stunned again as she pulled the tissue box away from me as I reached for it. 'Aww come on, what's the point of showing me if you're just gonna stop it all immediately with these?" I mumbled "Y-yeah I guess... But where do I... do it then?"

It was her immediate smirk that made me realize she began planning this the second I opened the door. "Ever tasted your own jizz?" I'm pretty sure my eyes went even wider than they ever had before. "N-no!" I was totally confused by the comment for a moment. I wondered if she expected me to somehow aim my cock so that I fired it all into my mouth.

Then she began to take the pizza box out of her bag. She turned the box to face me and opened it. "Think you might like to try it on pizza?" I didn't even say anything this time. I was both so incredibly embarrassed and so incredibly turned on by how kinky this girl was that I just knew I had to jack off all over that pizza for her.

It honestly took less than a minute to fire a hot creamy load onto that pizza. I didn't give it much coverage, with most of my jizz landing on the slice directly across from me and the one across from that, along with a big glob dripping down the back of the box where I had shot straight forward.

As I paused to catch my breath and absentmindedly wiped the remaining goo off of my cock with the palm of my hand, the girl turned the box around to admire my work. She laughed as she saw my pitiful coverage. "You got more on the box than on the pizza!"

I was still a little too short of breath to properly apologize. Even if I was breathing properly, I would have immediately been stunned into silence again by her next action. She dipped her index finger into the puddle of cum on the lid of the box and then moved it to the pizza, rubbing my jizz around on the pieces I had missed. She was actually being incredibly precise about it too, making sure that every piece had a visible amount of my cum on it. I don't think my cock had even begun to droop before returning to its totally rigid state after watching her play with my load.

Then it was the moment of truth. Realizing the piece directly across from me still had the biggest share of "white sauce," she picked that one up and offered it to me. There was no way I could refuse at this point, and I honestly ended up taking a way bigger bite of the cum-coated pizza than I intended to. It felt super gross at first, and tasted crazy salty, but I got it down and then finished the whole piece while standing in front of her with my rock hard dick pointing right at her.

She laughed again as I finished chewing and got up to grab her bag. "I can't believe you actually did that!" I honestly wasn't sure if she was mocking me with that statement, but it sounded more like she was a little impressed. It was only as she started toward the front door that I realized I should ask her to eat a piece too.

"Nah, we're not allowed to eat the customers' pizza." She laughed again as she left and told me she had to return the pizza bag before her boss flipped out at her. The mood was waaaay too awkward for me to even consider asking her out at the time, but she did say 'See ya, maybe with clothes on next time!" as she headed to her car.

And yes, I did eat that entire cum-covered pizza. It didn't taste half-bad after the first piece.


	6. Technical Difficulties on the Set of a Gum Commercial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four boys are required to strip down together with two clothed girls as part of a commercial, one of the boys all the way to nothing. He has trouble controlling his boner. (Ages: 16-18, clothed female nude male, male x male mutual masturbation, male embarrassment and exhibitionism)

From my early childhood to my late teens, my mom was obsessed with the idea that I'd become a famous actor. I spent about a decade acting in small commercials at her urging, but alas my career (if you could call it that) never took off, and my mother was finally forced to agree with me that I simply wasn't cut out for the silver screen.  
  
While the commercials I landed roles in were never anything special, there's one that sticks out in my memory due to some problems we had filming it. It was a commercial for a breath-freshening gum of all things, and it involved a quick bit of nudity, though not on my part. I'm not sure how wide a market it ran in, but perhaps you'll remember it once I describe it in detail.  
  
The commercial featured two young women (around 16-18) and four young men (same age range), all conventionally attractive. The four boys are hanging around, shooting the breeze, when the two girls approach, clearly interested in us. The first girl starts to speak, but we're clearly uninterested and annoyed, supposedly due to her unflattering breath. The other girl smirks at her friend's tactless approach, and pulls out a pack of the featured gum. She chews a strip and then smugly approaches us guys, and upon speaking, her amazingly fresh breath actually blows our shirts right off (done with tearaway shirts and a wire attached to our backs). We're all impressed by the girl's minty fresh scent and approach her, starting to flirt and show off our lean muscled chests.  
  
Having seen how it's done, the other girl takes a strip of gum from her friend and then blows a second burst of cool minty air at us, and lo and behold, off fly our pants. The four of us were thus revealed to each be sporting a different style of undergarment. Myself in tight black boxer briefs, another in classic white briefs, the third in loose plaid boxer shorts, and the fourth - scandalously - going commando.  
  
The final cut featured the shot cropped to show only the three underwear-clad members of our troupe having their pants blown off, followed by a close-up of the girls making exaggerated shocked expressions, and finally a shot the fourth boy's toned ass from behind as his hands quickly move to cover his genitals. A final full shot of all six of us had his junk just barely hidden by his own hands, and the guys smirking confidently as the girls can't help but stare.  
  
Overall, it was a VERY exaggerated way of saying "Our gum will give you such fresh breath, you'll land any man easily."  
  
But as scandalous as this on-screen nudity might seem, the actual filming process was much more titillating. You see, Mr. Commando (I'll be referring to the four of us by our underwear choices) had never done a nude scene before this commercial, and he was woefully unprepared.  
  
He had actually taken the role under the assumption he would be playing the part of Mr. Boxers, but the intended Mr. Commando (the eventual Mr. Boxers) had arrived on set sporting a much larger bush of pubic hair than the director expected, and so it was decided that he and the final Mr. Commando would switch roles. Our Mr. Commando had one major problem with this casting shake-up. He would pop an erection the second his penis came into contact with open air.  
  
He apologized profusely to the cast and crew as soon as it happened. He rarely spent any time naked, and whenever he did, he admitted he spent it masturbating. He had basically conditioned his body to react to nudity with arousal. Hoping to deal with the conflict as quickly and discreetly as possible, the director's assistant suggested Mr. Commando take care of his problem in the men's dressing room, and Mr. Commando agreed immediately, taking his (honestly quite impressive) erection backstage for some one-on-one time.  
  
Once he returned, he had clearly calmed down and we all dressed ourselves in the wire-rigged tearaway clothing. The commercial went smoothly for a bit, up until the second girl's "breath" brought about our second undressing. Then everything fell apart. The instant those pants were pulled from Mr. Commando's legs, his member was back at attention. There was an annoyed shout of "Cut!" followed by a second round of profuse apologies and a rush to the dressing room for some additional "alone time."  
  
Once he got back, we were relieved to hear we only had to start from the pants-losing shot. The girl opened her mouth again. The wires stripped our lower bodies once more. And we all let out small sighs of relief when the director stayed silent. We finished the scene on the second take and were all about to congratulate Mr. Commando on his reserved composure when the cameraman called our attention to a problem.  
  
Unfortunately, Mr. Commando had not remained as composed as we believed, and as the footage was played back to us, we could all see his hands slowly move to contain what was clearly a growing erection beneath them. By the final group shot, his hands were positioned stretched out so much that they and his wrists just barely hid his fully engorged length, pointed downward by force.  
  
There was a short conversation about how noticeable it might be to anyone who wasn't particularly looking for the problem, but the director decided that it was too risky, and so off to the changing room Mr. Commando did go for the third time. I think I was the only one who didn't loudly groan when the director's assistant commented "He must have wrung it dry by now" as we waited.  
  
Take four was the charm. There was no budding erection in sight on the cameraman's screen, and we all cheered as the director told us we could get dressed and leave. The tearaway clothes having been provided by the studio, we returned to the men's lockers in either underwear or nothing but our shoes and socks. Sweating from the hot lights, Mr. Briefs and Mr. Boxers headed right for the showers. I intended to follow their lead, but had stopped to bend down and untie my shoes when I noticed Mr. Commando was loitering by the lockers as well.  
  
His hands were back on duty at his crotch, and from our close study of the take three footage I could tell he was back to full attention just beneath his palms. He grinned uncomfortably, and asked if I would go ahead to the showers without him. Though it was plain as day what his intentions were, I decided to ask him if he wanted to be alone to give himself another tug. He gave a shy nod.  
  
I was still crouched down at the time, so it wasn't yet clear to him that I had sprouted a stiffy in my boxer briefs shortly after noticing his fourth of the afternoon. Figuring it was unlikely to go away on its own and that the other two actors would not want its intrusive company in the small studio showers, I decided it wouldn't hurt to ask Mr. Commando if I could join him in a quick wank.  
  
I rose back to my feet, arms on my hips, proudly displaying the tent in my shorts pointed right in his direction. "Actually, do you mind if I join you this time?" I asked. He was stunned by the offer, and though he moved his hands to let his cock spring back into its natural vertical stance, he still didn't look sure about my proposition. "In fact," I continued. "Maybe we can finally get yours to go away permanently if I give you a hand."  
  
Mr. Commando was intrigued. "You mean like, we handle each others'?" Now he was catching on. Wordlessly, I sat on the nearby bench and released my anaconda from its lair before motioning for him to join me. Excitedly, he stepped over the bench and sat down facing me, one leg outstretched on either side. As his hands were on his thighs, I understood that he expected me to make the first move, and I reached out to take hold of his crank shaft. It was hot and veiny, and just one slow stroke up to the head caused his whole body to shiver. Beads of pre-ejaculate formed on the tip, and I stretched out my thumb to smear it evenly across his mushroom cap. I had given him about five more pumps when he suddenly realized my flesh rocket was being neglected, and he leaned forward to give it a tug. He got the hang of giving his first handy pretty quickly, and soon we were perfectly in rhythm, pumping each others' pork pipes. Though we hadn't spoken since sitting down, our steadily increasing speed and confident smirks as our eyes met communicated that it had become a sort of competition. I was trying to inch Mr. Commando over the edge before I hit the point of no return.  
  
Alas, Mr. Commando had the clear advantage of three loads already spent before I had even shot one, and I gasped as I felt my balls tighten. I hit my fellow actor's chest with two thick ropes of cum, plus a third on the shaft of his member and a few weak pulses that dripped down to his knuckles before he could pull his hand away. His victorious grin didn't last very long though, as he himself fired his flesh cannon mere seconds later. I couldn't help but stare in awe as his sausage bobbed up and down like a sprinkler, spitting man milk up and down my arm, chest and even my chin. The best part had to be the long deep moan that escaped his lips. This man clearly enjoyed his orgasms.  
  
By the time Mr. Briefs and Mr. Boxers had returned, we had used a spare towel to wipe the jizz from our bodies and the benches, but our sweaty appearances and my spent dick still hanging out of my underwear alerted them to what had transpired. Clearly disinterested based on their exaggerated eye rolls and flaccid penises, they went about their business getting dressed, while Mr. Commando and I left to take their spots in the shower.  
  
Though our soapy bodies did brush against each other a few times in the cramped showers, nothing transpired beyond our one-on-one time on the bench. Mr. Commando maintained his composure for the remainder of our afternoon in the studio.  
  
Either the fourth time was the charm or my hands are magic.


	7. School Policy Regarding Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school incorporates a new policy for boys to jerk off during class to avoid wasting time in the bathrooms. (Ages: 14-18, male embarrassment and exhibition, group masturbation)

_My school has developed some pretty unique rules to combat the distracting nature of a guy's need to masturbate. I thought I'd give some details on how guys deal with their dicks in school these days._

Let's start off by establishing that the guys at my high school are all massive horndogs, myself included. Nearly every male there would admit to masturbating on the premises at least a few times, and those who wouldn't admit it would be lying. Just a few months ago, on any given trip to take a leak, you'd find a couple of boys' room stalls occupied, aroused grunts being emitted by the occupants. In the case the stalls are full, you might have even found yourself pissing right next to a guy tugging his tool into one of the urinals. I myself preferred the privacy of a stall, but I won't lie that I couldn't help watching some of the more confident students.

As I said, these actions were common a few months ago. So what changed, you ask? Well, there was a certain incident involving a substitute teacher. You see, one of the reasons us students were so confident in our exhibitionism was that no teacher EVER used the students' restrooms. They had their own fancy teachers' lounge lavatories, presumably sparkling clean. Off-limits to students and always locked. Said substitute teacher didn't know where to get a key and, quite unfortunately, he decided to use the second floor boys' room.

He entered to find the bathroom at full occupancy and every occupant had his hand on his penis. Every stall full and five guys standing at the urinals. I wasn't there to witness the event, but as told to me by a friend of a friend who did, four of those guys were smart enough to stuff their boners back into their jeans and act natural. Unfortunately, the fifth - and closest to the entrance the substitute stood frozen in - was beyond the point of no return. He apparently froze, his mouth and eyes both wide upon as he noticed the sub, and gasped for air as he pumped his load into the urinal.

I hear it was a pretty nice load.

Now, the masturbation habits of the student body were the school's worst kept secret. Everybody knew what every guy was doing, but nobody really talked about it outside of hushed gossip. Honestly, the school board cared far less about the indecency of the act and more about the class time guys missed while they were busy pleasuring themselves.

With the substitute naively ranting about the apparent problem, the district decided they needed to finally take action.

The school's public decency rules were relaxed. Masturbation was now allowed in classrooms.

The policy was pretty easy to handle at first. If a guy asked to use the facilities, teachers were required to ask if the trip was to deal with an erection. If so, the teacher would permit said student to remain in his seat and relieve himself under his desk. Protocol varied on whether the student was to simply slip his member out of his fly or if he could drop his pants to ankles. There was also some debate on how discreet students should be. Some guys would self-consciously lean forward, slowly stroking themselves on the edge of their seats in order to keep their crotches as far out of view as possible. Others were major exhibitionists, dropping their jeans AND boxers and leaning back to display themselves in full view of their neighbors. Some teachers would even allow some soft moans and groans, and even a bit of thrusting into the air if the guy enjoyed a good fistfuck.

The policy change was a massive success. Class attendance and grades shot up as students no longer needed to rush to the bathroom every time they pitched a tent. Notices went out to parents, trumpeting the success of the district's pioneering in the sexual health field. Parents were also requested to send an adequate amount of tissues to school with their sons.

Alas, this period of stress-free masturbation was not to last. It was a Tuesday afternoon in Mrs. Brown's Honors English class. One Jackson Price was beating his meat in the back right corner of the classroom and misjudged how close he was getting to orgasm. Though he had a tissue prepared in his right hand, he just wasn't fast enough, and he proceeded to glaze the bottom of his desk with thick gooey seed. Embarrassed by his mistake, Mr. Price failed to report the mess and left it up to the janitorial staff to deal with it at the end of the day.

The following period, one shy Haley Morgan sat in the back right corner of the same room to transfer her notes onto her laptop. She had only just gotten comfortable when she felt something drip onto her bare leg. A rather curious and innocent girl, meek little Haley Morgan swiped up some of the mysterious white substance with her index finger and licked it off. Still unable to place the unfamiliar taste, she ducked down to look under the desk, and was met with an eyeful of dripping man juice.

The masturbation policies were amended dramatically the next week.

Due to Jackson Price's mess, students were no longer allowed to pleasure themselves at their seats. Rather, a new more rigid system was put into effect. If a student expressed the need to stroke himself off, the following procedure was to be followed:

1\. The male student will bring his notebook, writing utensil and tissues to the front of the room.

2\. The student will remove his pants/shorts and any undergarments.

3\. The student will sit on the teacher's desk, legs off the edge, facing toward his classmates.

4\. The student will pleasure himself at a reasonable speed, while continuing to listen to the lesson and take notes with his free hand.

5\. When the student is on the verge of climax, he will announce as such to the class, so that he or a designated class representative may ready a tissue to catch the student's semen.

As you might guess, only the most exhibitionist of students were excited about this. Students willing to inform their teachers of masturbatory needs quickly dwindled. Boys would waddle around with massive bulges in their jeans, barely holding in their urges until lunch, the only time you could jerk off in a bathroom without a monitor telling you off. Soon there was actually a line to get into the cafeteria men's room, and as soon as you did, the place was crowded. Never mind jerking off into urinals being obscene. Three guys were squeezing into stalls at a time: one sitting down, two standing and aiming for the space between his legs. They missed quite often.

Some guys were too desperate to unload to even get a urinal, and you could spot young men leaning against the far well, pumping their peens indiscriminately. Sometimes they'd last until a urinal freed up, and they'd rush over to finish. Sometimes they weren't so lucky, and whatever unfortunate dude was in line in front of him got spunk on his hoodie.

Some guys didn't even make it that far. It wasn't uncommon to suddenly hear gasping moans in the middle of class, then turn to see a guy gripping the sides of his desk for dear life as he pumped his hips into the air, a dark patch appearing in his crotch before expanding to his legs. Most guys simply weren't used to holding it in, and the friction between their dick and their pants would finish them off without any conscious effort.

Furthermore, teachers were noticing that, even if a student didn't ask for a chance to relieve himself, simply having a boner would disrupt the class. Guys and girls alike would constantly turn to check on him. Was he still hard? Was he touching it? Would he give into the pressure and raise his hand or would he lose control and cream his jeans?

Altogether, these problems led the school board to amend the policy a second time. Masturbating would no longer be a voluntary action.

From then on, any time a teacher notices that a male student is aroused, that student is REQUIRED to follow the steps listed in the previous amendment, and jack himself off at the front of the class. Needless to say, the girls (and quite a few guys) were happy with this new system.

It wasn't even a week before every guy had blown his load in full view of his classmates. As every class would start off with at least two boners present, it became standard for the teacher to schedule a ten minute span at the start of the period for "free study" AKA staring at a dude jerking his gherkin. And of course, watching this kind of show tends to turn more guys on, so soon even more guys would have their boners outed by classmates, and up to the front of the room they'd go.

Teachers started setting up chairs next to the blackboard, so there'd be enough room for up to five students to pleasure themselves at once. Within a couple of weeks, there wasn't a moment of class time free of a dude fondling himself. It's become customary for guys on display to even help with the lesson when the teacher needs an extra hand.

It's been a month since phase three of the policy went into effect and pretty much every guy has gotten used to being a sex demonstration for our female counterparts. It's almost second nature to waltz up the front of the room, drop my pants and pump out a load these days. Some guys are even gutsy enough to strip totally naked, though we're technically supposed to "preserve as much modesty as reasonably possible" in class.

While a good 85% of the male student body has embraced public masturbation by now, there are still a few hold outs whose prudishness has led to some pretty humorous incidents.

One strategy those shy dudes practice is holding out until gym class. Since you have to change in the locker rooms before entering the gym, you can deal with your boner in the relative privacy that is "in front of every dude in your gym class" versus "in front of both guys and girls in any other class." So if you're clever enough to be able to hide your arousal until phys ed, you can relax a bit, stroking your dick on a cushioned bench between a bunch of guys too busy changing to pay you much attention or even under a lukewarm shower if you're quick enough to grab a spot before they're full.

This isn't a foolproof strategy though. On at least one occasion, no less than a dozen guys marched toward the locker room ready to release some pent up cum only to find that the rooms were out of order for some reason and that the class would be spent as free study time on the bleachers.

Their guards lowered by the news, their boners were quickly spotted by the head gym teacher and they found themselves being marched into the gym to set up folding chairs facing their classmates. That gym class of around 250 students was treated to the sight of twelve guys stripped naked and milking their members in the middle of the gym.

I'm sure quite a few guys in the audience (myself included) were glad the gym teachers weren't checking the audience for boners resulting from the impromptu performance, or that show would have gained quite a few extra performers.

One final story I think is worth telling is that of the first fire drill following the implementation of phase three. As you would expect, the rigidly choreographed march out of the classroom, down the hall, and out onto the sidewalk did not leave much time for young men to retrieve their pants had they been at the head of the class.

Any pedestrians along with motorists stopped at the traffic light in front of the school were treated to a good chunk of the student body awkwardly trying to hide their naked lower halves. And it only got more embarrassing when their teachers insisted they use their time outside to finish themselves off. The sidewalk was coated in spunk by the time the bell signaled us to return to the building.


	8. School Policy Regarding Masturbation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on the exhibitionist school masturbation with more of a focus on the girls (Ages: 14-18, both male and female public nudity and masturbation)

_ This is the first in a series of follow-up interviews giving more intimate and targeted details of the masturbation policies of the school known as the "Pioneer of Teen Sexual Health." A female student gives a candid look at how she and her friends pleasure themselves alongside their male classmates. _   
  
Ever since all of my male classmates became accidental exhibitionists by school decree, there's been a major misconception about our school's policies making rounds in education circles nationwide. The school has received numerous letters - some polite, some downright nasty - complaining about the lack of equality in the new public decency rules. "Women need sexual relief just as often as men!" they proclaim. "Teenage boys shouldn't get special treatment just because they like to gripe about the pain of 'blue balls,'" another decries.  
  
What all of these so-called "social activists" seem to be missing is that us girls get to play with ourselves in class just as often as our male counterparts! Sure, we may not all be sitting on the teacher's desk, naked from the waist down and pumping our hips into the air for the entire class's entertainment. But I for one am definitely having at least four orgasms in school per weekday, and I'm loving every second of it.  
  
See, when this whole thing started (back in "phase one" of the policy as it's now known), everyone - dude or dudette - was supposed to maintain a certain level of privacy by pleasuring his/herself discreetly under their desks. The only reason the district progressed to phases two and three was a certain now infamous incident in which a horny junior was so desperate to cum that he pumped his entire load out onto his desk.  
  
As a result, the "public decency" rules were relaxed so that male students' orgasms could be better monitored and all messes could be prevented (or at least cleaned up as soon as possible). The only "mess" I can make when I finger myself in class is a small puddle of juices between my thighs, and that can be handled with a quick swipe of a tissue at the end of the period.  
  
Now, I guess I should give some details on how we girls relieve ourselves. Early on - back when phase one was implemented - we were definitely a lot more cautious than the guys. If you wore jeans, you'd discreetly unbutton them and then carefully slide your hand into your panties, being careful not to attract looks with sudden gasps once your fingers made contact with your clit. If you were like me and tend to wear tight skirts and leggings, you had to deal with even more confined layers to give yourself a good rub.  
  
It would generally take an entire class period to finish myself off back then, and once I rode out my climax - legs squeezed tight together against my hand, gasping for breath as the entire classroom stopped to watch for a few seconds - there was the matter of the remaining liquid in my panties. Still a bit more embarrassed and reserved at the time, I would generally ask to visit the ladies' restroom to clean myself up. Though monitors were already in place to prevent "extended visits" to the facilities, they allowed a quick stop in to wipe up the juices inevitably coating our groins. On nearly every trip to the facilities back then, there were at least two young ladies sitting on the toilets*, lower garments around their ankles and legs spread as they scrubbed their glistening thighs with a damp paper towel, gasping a bit with every accidental brush of their clits.  
  
(*The stalls had been removed from all restrooms outside of the cafeteria, to better monitor students' bathroom habits)  
  
These prudish "sensibilities" all but vanished once the guys started jacking off at the front of the room. Now that the boys were putting on such public displays, us gals figured there wasn't much use hiding what came natural to us, even if we were still obscured a bit by our desks.  
  
Women's underwear is essentially a relic of the "before times" in our school, for better access to our aching nether regions. In fact, you're unlikely to find a single girl whose vulva isn't totally exposed throughout most of the class period. Ladies who prefer pants keep their jeans around their ankles, casually massaging their outer lips as they enjoy the moans of their male counterparts at the front of the room. My tight skirts spend most of the day scrunched up into a thin ring around my hips, leaving me almost naked from the waist down as I explore my vaginal walls with two fingers, leaving my thumb free to play the clitar.  
  
When we orgasm, there's no longer any feeble attempt to contain our pleasure. We're gasping and moaning loudly and proudly, our legs splayed out from our desks and our toes curling in our shoes. And when it's time to clean up, we simply stand up and bend over to wipe up that little puddle from our chairs, often taking our time to give the guys sitting next to us a good show of our bare asses and pussies. The boy who sits next to me in Biology even likes to insert a finger or two into my defenseless slit from time to time, and I often have to be reminded to return to my seat after about a minute of riding his digits toward a second orgasm.  
  
Some days I'll even "forget" to return my skirt to its proper length after a period-long diddle session, and I'll spend the subsequent walk to my next class getting my bare ass and pussy massaged and teased by any guy or girl who happens to pass close enough in the hall. On one occasion, a very attractive football player escorted me all the way across the building, two fingers inside me for the entire trip. I arrived at my calculus class gasping for air and a friend who had been enjoying the view from behind informed me that I had left a trail of juices leading all the way back to the chemistry lab.  
  
Another favorite school activity these days is the group project or group discussion. While these activities used to involve the tedious rearrangement of desks to form communal tables, the process is accelerated by the newfound popularity of girls sitting on their male group members' laps. Though sexual penetration is still very much forbidden on school grounds, there's nothing in the masturbation policy saying a girl can't share a seat with a horny guy friend, his thick cock standing erect against her bare pussy and stomach. Of course, it also provides the added bonus of mutual relief, as the girl grinds her thighs against the throbbing flesh pole pressed against her. Needless to say, when you put a group together consisting of two guys and two girls, the finished paper is likely to reach the teacher's desk glazed with semen.  
  
That's not to say that us girls don't enjoy each other’s company as much as we do the guys. We just like to save those activities for gym class, when we take advantage of the locker room's relative privacy as much as the shyer boys do theirs. It's a wonder we even manage to get fully dressed by the time the coach orders us into the gymnasium. ;)  
  
I've also received quite a few questions about how successful the policy is on keeping students attentive during class lectures. While the lack of long bathroom breaks is an obvious plus of the program, skeptics often point out that the spectacle of five young men masturbating at the front of the room is more likely to distract us from our teachers than to raise our grades.  
  
That's where the use of the policy as a teaching aid comes in. Sure, when a teacher needs to drone on for an hour on a boring topic, we're sure to focus more on the throbbing dicks than the literary analysis or history lesson. So what better way to get us interested in the lecture than to have these horny guys read aloud while they pump away?  
  
I for one am far more receptive to information when it's relayed through a half-naked teenage boy who pauses to gasp and moan every few sentences. Though I have to admit my notes are often similarly interrupted. I'll go from information on the eruption of Mount Vesuvius to a notation that Stephen Davis's 7-incher erupted all over his bare chest.  
  
I've even started recording the audio from my classes to my phone as a study aid. On a night before a big test, I'll lie in bed with my headphones in, reviewing the bones of the human skeletal system while thrusting my pelvis against my fingers under the sheets every time Daniel James mumbles "oh fffuck..." under his breath.  
  
I'd just like to finish my account by addressing those misinformed "social activists" I talked about earlier. Just last week, the school district invited a small group of students from a private school in the city to experience our policies first hand after they had expressed complaints about the supposed gender inequality. My biology class was used as a model during their tour, and for the special occasion my female classmates and I were asked to sit on top of our desks for the period to better display how we were benefiting from the program just as much as our male counterparts.  
  
I think our point was made loud and clear when those four "liberated" young women witnessed one female senior, front and center atop her desk, skirt nothing but a thin strip of cloth above her bare pussy and t-shirt scrunched up beneath her arm pits to completely expose her bouncing c-cup tits. One hand was kneading her left breast, index finger teasing the swollen pink nipple in the center, the other hand spreading her engorged pussy with two fingers, a third furiously rubbing the throbbing bud emerging just above the vagina.  
  
If they weren't convinced then, they certainly were when I had the hottest, wettest orgasm in my high school career and was immediately met with cheers and applause.


End file.
